A Proposition
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Say I'm wrong.. you decide. But I will have my way, Pein. I am the woman here. [PeinKonan][Konancentric, KonanAkatsuki][For IceCrome's contest]


_A/N_; This is for _**IceCrome**_'s contest. I feel like I've raped her PM button one too many times -sweat-.

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

**A Proposition**

**

* * *

**

_"Aw, dammit... Kakuzu! Get your ass over here and help me!"_

_"I thought you wanted to do it yourself."_

_"Fuck it all, Kakuzu, just... HELP ME!"_

_The masked man sighed and pushed himself up from his desk. "Give it to me, then."_

_Hidan scowled and handed the detested object to his partner, who in turn took the item and grabbed him by the wrist._

_"Why the fuck do we have to do this, seriously?" the religious fanatic grumbled, glaring at his hand. Kakuzu gave a low chuckle and shook his head._

_"Do you honestly want to know?"_

_"Dude, YES. I want to know so I can fucking sacrifice the idiot who made us go through this pansy ritual."_

_Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I don't think you'll be doing **that** any time soon..."_

_

* * *

_

Proposition status: Pre-proposed

Heavily shadowed eyes closed for a brief moment before cracking open once more to meet piercing gray ones. Most would have been phased by the sight of the cold, fathomless slates in his sockets surrounded by barbs jutting out of his skin. Yes, they would be phased. But not his partner; oh no. She had a request for him to fulfill.

"Pein."

She wasn't one for formalities, obviously.

"I have something to request of you."

He regarded her seriously. His partner rarely spoke; she was definitely the strong, silent type- the only kunoichi he'd ever _truly_ respected. He knew, probably more than anyone, that she was one to be feared.

And he would soon come to know just how true that statement was.

Proposition status: Pending

She found her self nearly smirking at Pein's reply to her proposition; he had been taken slightly aback, she knew, and took a whole two minutes and thirty-seven seconds to collect his thoughts. Then, he'd said with light conviction,

_"State your proposal to the other members. If the majority agrees, then I shall consider it."_

He should have known how persuasive a woman could be if she tried.

- 0 -

Two sharp raps at the door to his room echoed in the near-empty space, and Zetsu cleared his throat. "Come in," he said. The knob turned, gave a _click_, and a feminine shape stepped inside.

"Zetsu-san," came a silken voice. "I have a proposition to fulfill; would you help me?"

"You, or Leader-sama?" replied the dark side of his face. She locked his gaze with hers.

"Me."

"Am I to dispose of a body that Leader-sama does not know about?" his white side ask, a tone of joking dusted over his words. She let herself smile, if only a little.

"No. I just need your hands."

- 0 -

"Sasori-san." She ducked to avoid the three flashing senbon aimed for her head. Only when the dull _thunk-thunk-thunk_ of steel becoming embedded in the wall sounded did he turn from a page of blueprints to look at her.

"If Leader-sama has something to tell me he can come himself," the puppeteer said softly, various tube-like limbs clutched in his left arm. She nodded.

"I'm not his messenger, Sasori-san. I come of my own whims." Both stoic stares collided and the woman stepped closer. "I merely want to use your hands for today. Only today, if you'll allow it..."

- 0 -

He'd known she was there before she even knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, and his partner turned.

The door opened slowly, and she stepped in, regarding the two men before her intensly. What Itachi did, Kisame was likely to follow; but Itachi seemed unlikely to do anything that wasn't a specific order from Pein. She'd have to word this carefully.

Kisame gave her a toothy grin. "Can we help you?" To which she nodded. Maybe Kisame would be her trump card here, instead of Itachi. Would Itachi follow his partner?

"Yes. I have a proposition for you two."

"You do, huh?" Kisame asked jokingly, still grinning. He leaned against his bedpost, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes." She forced herself to speak slowly, but not so slow that it would seem she was ad-libbing. "Pein... and I are trying to decide what uniform changes should be made for the organization. This is my side of the decision. Would you," she looked directly at Kisame, who was more likely to be prone to egoistical inflation (and possibly natural female charm), "help me?"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances. She couldn't help but feel inwardly proud that these two could work as teammates so well, well enough to hold silent conversations. After a moment, Kisame looked back at her and nodded.

"Sure. What do you need us to do?"

She had to work hard to supress the urge to jump for joy-- Akatsuki do _not_ divulge in gleeful behavior. "All I need are your hands..."

- 0 -

She sighed-- only one more to go. Even though she'd already gotten the majority of Akatsuki to humor her, this one would probably be the most dificult of them all. He was, after all, the miser. He would most definitely be against taking things like this into the budget...

"Kakuzu-san?" She knocked lightly on the door twice. Seconds later, the lock clicked, and the door was cracked slightly. He peered down at her with a single eye.

"Yes?"

She almost breathed a sigh of relief; thank heavens S-class criminals still had the decency to speak politely to a woman.

"I have a... proposition."

He stared at her for a full minute and seventeen seconds before slowly letting the door swing open the rest of the way.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside so she could enter. The room was plain, nothing out of the ordinary; two beds, one desk, a large calculator and an organized stack of papers lying on the corner of said desk. She didn't see why he'd had anything to hide before. Perhaps he was just prone ot keeping things secret... or hidden.

"All I need," she said, quickly getting to the point, "is the use of your hands for one day."

"I'm a little busy," he replied evenly, glancing at the calculator out of the corner of his eye. She nodded.

"It won't interrupt your... schedule," she countered, taking a step towards him. "You have my word."

He grunted, regarding her skeptically. When she took him by the wrist, he watched her fervently, most wanting to make more repairs to himself twice in a day; he'd just come back from an assignment.

"Finished," she said, dropping his wrists. "Thank you for your time," she bowed slightly and swept out the door.

Kakuzu looked down at his hands. And stared.

- 0 -

Pein was waiting for her, and she knew it. Thankfully, she'd come with victory, and she could tell that he knew it.

"They... Why were they all wearing...?" he tried as she walked into the room to stand beside him, the door giving a sound _click_ behind her.

"Don't you see?" she asked, her hand sliding down his arm and clasping his hand in hers. "They took to the idea so much that they've worn it all day." He thought he felt something odd against his fingertips, but when he looked down, he only saw her hand withdrawing from his. Taking the place of her hand was, instead...

... a set of ten dark purple fingernails.

Proposition status: Fulfilled. 

_Fufufu..._

* * *

_"... you're joking." Hidan stared at Kakuzu with disbelieving eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

_Kakuzu gave him a look that clearly stated that he was **very** serious. With a final meticulous stroke, the larger man twisted the brush back inside the small container and handed it to his partner. Hidan flexed his newly dark-violet clad fingers and sighed. "Well... at least it's not pink."_

* * *

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free

_**FIN** _

* * *

**Lyrics: _When You're Evil_, by Voltaire. I want to OWN that song! Sigh. I guess having it downloaded is good enough. **

**Why Hidan and Kakuzu? Because they fucking pwn. I actually do have a reason, though -gaspage!- Hidan was the second newest member (1st is Tobi), and I've never written him before ((though it's extremely easy; my love makes it so)), so as a new member (and a bid whiner) I thought... you know... he'd be likely to ask... This was set way back when, if you couldn't tell. Deidara hadn't even joined yet.**

**Review! FEEL the pressure! **

**Thank you for your uber-spiffy contest, _IceCrome_! I promise I won't molest your PM button anymore! (Maybe) I hope this wasn't any of the things you said you'd flame for... I don't think I made Blue a Mary Sue... and I hope my grammar was okay... But there was Mpreg all over the place. Forgive me for that; I just couldn't help myself XD**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
